


Wish You The Best

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky tries to break up with you... until she doesn't.





	Wish You The Best

\- “I wish you the best... but I am the best...”  
\- Becky is almost smirking  
\- You’d be angry  
\- Except  
\- She’s right  
\- She is the best  
\- Both of you have been arguing for hours  
\- She’s threatened to leave you  
\- Ended with those words  
\- You end up weakly laughing  
\- “God Damn It...”  
\- You can’t help your smile  
\- “How am I meant to stay mad at you Bex?”  
\- She’s smirking now  
\- Amused as heck  
\- She’s always amused when you break  
\- “Maybe you aren’t?”  
\- “So what? We’re back together?”  
\- She shrugs  
\- “Up to you Lass...”  
\- You smile  
\- Cross the room   
\- Move into her personal space  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- Just passionately enough to show that you love her  
\- “I want you...”  
\- You murmur  
\- You kiss her again softly  
\- Sweetly  
\- “My Bex.”


End file.
